I Know What You Did Last Term
by Hilary Potter
Summary: HBP Possible Spoilers! [Oneshot] Takes place in the 2nd term right after Christmas in the Trio’s 7th Year at Hogwarts ignore the fact that Harry might not return. Ron finds out how upset Hermione has been about him not liking her in return, or at least


**Summary**-HBP Possible Spoilers! One-shot Takes place in the 2nd term (_right_ after Christmas) in the Trio's 7th Year at Hogwarts (ignore the fact that Harry might not return). Ron finds out how upset Hermione has been about him not liking her in return, or at least not showing it…R/Hr…R&R, please!

**A/N**…Okay, so I was brushing my teeth, and this idea randomly came to me…I hope it's a good piece of fluff…

**Dedication**-I dedicate this story to Christine, who is the biggest Ron/Hermione shipper I know, and who loves a good piece of fluff…hopefully this is good enough for her to love!

**Disclaimer**-All recognizable characters, places, etc. belong to the wonderful JK Rowling…

I Know What You Did Last Term 

It was two days after the students returned to Hogwarts from Christmas break, when Ginny came to Harry.

"Harry," she said. "We have to do something. Almost every night over Christmas, I heard Hermione crying herself to sleep. When I asked her about it, she said that she did the same thing many nights last term."

"Why?" asked Harry, surprised. "What happened? Is she all right? Did something bad happen?"

"Nothing bad happened. She's just frustrated," replied Ginny.

"Frustrated with what? Or who?" Harry added in realization.

"Yeah, Ron. You know how much she likes him, and we both know that he likes her just as much, but he is to afraid to do anything, because he doesn't want to be rejected."

"Yeah, but what can _we_ do about it, Ginny?"

"You could talk to Ron, tell him that he needs to act on his feelings. Just do _anything_, Harry. Please! I can't stand seeing her like this, especially over some guy."

"I'll see what I can do," said Harry.

"Thanks," said Ginny, who gave him a quick kiss and hurried out of the common room.

Later that night, Harry decided that is was time to talk to Ron. They were the only ones left in the Common Room for the night, so it was a perfect chance.

"Ron?" said Harry, timidly.

"Yeah, mate?"

"We need to talk…about Hermione."

"What about Hermione," asked Ron suspiciously.

"Well—"

"Is something going on between you two," Ron accused, cutting Harry off.

"No. Actually, I want to talk about _you_ and Hermione."

"What about us?"

"Well, I think she really likes you. Okay, I know so. And I also know that you like her in return. Why don't you _do_ anything about it?" asked Harry in frustration. They had talked about this so many times, but Ron never seemed to get the point.

"How do you know?" asked Ron. "How do I know you aren't just saying this to get me to try and ask her out?"

"Believe me, Ron. I just know."

"But _how_ can you be sure?"

"I just am." Harry was beginning to lose his temper.

"No, Harry. I want to know _how_ you know. You can't be positive just by instinct."

"SHE CRIED HERSELF TO SLEEP ALMOST _EVERY_ NIGHT LAST TERM, FOR GOODNESS SAKES!" Harry said it, he told Hermione's secret, before he even realized what he was doing. _Darn, I wish I could take those words back!_

"She…_what_?" asked Ron, in shock. He lowered his voice to barely a breath. "Because she likes me?"

"Yeah," said Harry, a little calmer now.

"Wow, I had no idea. I thought that I just had a hopeless crush."

"Well, if you had asked _anyone_ about it, they would have told you otherwise. Everyone has know that for _years_," replied Harry, smirking.

"Oh," asked Ron, blushing now. "I guess I'd better talk to her then."

"Good."

As Harry said this, Ron was already heading for the girls dormitory staircase. He took a few steps up the staircase, before Harry realized that Ron was going to talk to her now.

"Uh, mate?" asked Harry, as the stairs beneath Ron's feet transformed into a slide, and Ron slid back down to the bottom of the stairs.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot….can't go up there," Ron said in a daze. "I guess I'll talk to her in the morning."

"Good idea," replied Harry, as he and Ron headed for their dorm.

The next morning, Ron awoke early from a restless sleep. He headed down for the Common Room, hoping that Hermione would already be down there. He was in luck. Hermione was sitting in a chair by the warm fire, reading.

As Ron approached her, she looked up from her book. "Hey, Ron."

"Hey, Mione. Could we, er, talk for a minute? Before everyone wakes up and is down here?"

"Sure, Ron," said Hermione as she stuck her bookmark in her book, and set the closed book on the table. "What's up?"

"Well, er…I know what you did last term. You cried yourself to sleep almost every night." _Damn…great way to start off, Ron_, he thought, mentally slapping himself.

"Oh…how do you know about that," Hermione snapped. "Oh, I bet Ginny told you…the little blabber-mouth…I'll get her later. Did she tell you why," she added as an afterthought.

"Don't worry how I found out Hermione, and yes, I know why. But if I have good information from H—I mean, whoever told me, in a minute you won't be _too_ upset that I know," Ron replied nervously, wondering why he had to slip-up and tell her that he knew about her crying.

"I don't know if I'd bank on that, but continue," she said.

"Well, I, um, didn't r-realize that you, uh, f-felt the same way as I do," Ron stuttered nervously.

"Felt the same way as…_what_?" Hermione repeated in shock. "Y-you like me, too?" She added, softening up. She felt that she halfway knew this all along, but didn't want to get her hopes up.

"Yeah, I do," said Ron, more nervously than ever, because of what he was about to do, considering many Gryffindors had now awaken, including Harry and Ginny (who were intently watching Ron and Hermione's chat), and were now in the Common Room with them.

Hermione grinned widely as Ron wrapped his arms around her and lowered his lips to hers, capturing her in a long-awaited, enchanting kiss!

The name of this story is a play on the Horror Film (although it has nothing to do with the movie), I Know What You Did Last Summer. I don't own this movie, either.

Now, Review, Please!


End file.
